In some applications it is necessary to mount a first electrical unit onto a second electrical unit. This is, e.g., the case in compressors having a starter unit mounted thereon. The compressor is normally protected by a substantially sealed cover, normally denoted a compressor housing, but the starter unit is arranged outside this cover because it must be easily accessible for repair and maintenance. In order to protect the starter unit from impacts and direct sprays, e.g. from rain water, and in order to prevent unauthorized or accidental access to the electrical components of the starter unit, the starter unit is normally covered by a detachable cover. However, since the detachable cover must be easy to remove in order to provide easy access for authorized personnel to the starter unit, and because wiring or cables must be provided between the starter unit and an external power source in order to provide electrical power for the starter unit and the compressor, the detachable cover is normally not completely sealed. In particular, the cover often has a large opening in order to allow it to be mounted on the starter unit in a sliding manner. Moisture and dust can easily enter the cover, and thereby reach the starter unit, and possibly the compressor or connector pins for the compressor, via such a large opening. Accordingly, the detachable cover does not provide efficient protection against moisture and dust.
In one prior art compressor of the kind described above, the detachable cover has a large opening facing in a downwards direction during normal operation of the compressor. In the case that the application, e.g. a beverage dispenser, having the compressor installed therein is positioned in the street, there is a risk that sprays of water, e.g. originating from machines used for washing the street, enter the detachable cover via the downwardly facing opening or via the part facing the cover of the compressor. This may result in failure of electrical components of the starter unit. It is therefore desirable to provide additional protection for the starter unit against moisture and/or dust.
JP 2000 161221 discloses a connector for a compressor in which it has been attempted to solve the problem described above. In one embodiment of the connector of JP 2000 161221 the detachable cover has been redesigned in such a manner that the size of the opening allowing wiring to reach the starter unit is minimised. Thereby the risk of moisture and/or dust entering the detachable cover is reduced.
One disadvantage of the solution presented in JP 2000 161221 is that it is necessary to completely redesign the detachable cover in order to provide the desired additional protection for the electrical components of the starter unit.